Cat gets Vocal Nodules
by hillaryhappy28
Summary: When Cat gets vocal nodules can the Tori,Andre,and Jade help keep her from hurting somebody.If you have any ideas or would like to leave a reveiw please leave a comment.
1. My voice

"Hiiiiiiii" Cat said.

"Hey" Tori said. "Ready to work on our science project later today"

"Yea but I might be a little late I have a concert at school tonight for March of Dimes" Cat said.

"No problem, I have all night" Tori said. "Well, see you later"

"Bye" Cat said.

Later that Night

*Ding Dong*

"It's open" Tori yelled.

"Hey, Hey, Hey" Andre said

"Hey" said Tori

"So, where's little red, I heard there was a little party here so I bought some pizza" Andre said

"I don't know" Tori said.

*riiiiing riiiiiiing*

"Hello, hi, ohh I see, is she ok, hope she gets better soon, oh ok, well, see you tomorrow, ok bye" Tori said

"Was that her" Andre asked.

"It was her mom, but she said she was sick with a sore throat" Tori said. "She also wanted me to go to the doctors with her"

"Huh good luck" Andre said.

"What why" Tori asked

"Last year me, Jade, Robbie she wouldn't let the doctor do anything" Andre said

"Anything" Tori said

"Anything we tried to talk her into it but she wouldn't budge until we go about 8 doctors in their" Andre said.

"Hope it goes better this time" Tori said

"You really hope it does" Andre said. "Now let's eat some pizza"

"whoo hoo" Tori said

More coming soon! Have any ideas leave a comment below!


	2. Whats wrong with me

The next day after school at Cat's house.

*Ding Dong*

"Oh hi Tori, come in come in" Mrs. Valentine. "She's in her room"

"Thank you" Tori said.

As Tori walked up the stairs she heard complaining between Cat and her dad.

"But dad I feel fine" Cat said complaining.

"You at least need to be checked out" Mr. Valentine said walking out of the room.

"Hey Cat" Tori said walking in.

"Hi" Cat said gloomy.

"You girls ready to go" Mrs. Valentine said

"I guess so" Cat said.

When they got to the hospital Cat went with her mother to check in. When Tori was watching her go into a room Cat was looking a little frightened so Tori called Andre and asked him if he knew anything. He said that he didn't know anything but to call Jade because she might know something, but she hung up after he said to call Jade. When Cat got back and after a while they all went into a room that looked like a dentist office but with a t.v connected to the chair and a t.v on the wall.

When the doctor came in the room he looked at Cat's throat and then took an x-ray of it then turned on the t.v. while he got results.

"Cat" Mrs. Valentine said.

"Yea" Cat softly whimpered.

"How are you feeling" Mrs. Valentine said.

"Tired and my throat hurts" Cat softly said.

"Aww you'll feel better soon" Mrs. Valentine said.

"So I talked to Sikowitz and he said that he'd give us a week to finish our project" Tori said

Cat nodded then the doctor came in with some papers.

"Hello" He said closing the door. "We look at the picture, but it seems she might have vocal nodules so she needs a Flexible Fiberoptic Examination oh and can I talk to you guys outside real quick" He said walking out of the room. "Tori what's that" Cat said. Tori knew exactly what it meant. It meant placing a small, flexible tube through the nose and down the throat to visualize the vocal cords. "Um it means that they're going to take a closer look at your vocal cords" Tori said. "Ok Cat" The doctor said. "Do you know what we're going to do" Cat shook her head no and said "Not really" "Ok we're going to put a flexible tube down your nose and into your throat to look at your vocal cords" The doctor said. Then Cat started to cry. "Aww come on Cat it's not that bad plus you get to miss school" Tori said. "I have some information papers for you like what you need to bring and stuff like that and I also have some signature papers and Cat past midnight tomorrow now foods only liquids" The doctor said. *beep* "Aww man my mom needs me at home well I'll see you tomorrow after school" Tori said. "Wait" Cat said. "So I'm not going to school tomorrow"

"No sweetie your vocal cords need rest**" **Mrs. Valentine said.

"Mom I don't want a flexible thing" Cat said whimpering.

"I know nobody does but it has to be done" Mrs. Valentine said.

"Bye" Tori said.


	3. Dress up

Ring ring

"Jade come on" Tori complained.

"No nope nada" Jade said.

"Please come on she'll be really happy" Tori said.

"No" Jade said.

"Please please, please" Tori said.

"What's the pay" Jade asked.

"What I'm not paying you" Tori said.

"Fine then no dress up" Jade said.

"Fine 20" Tori said.

"50" Jade said.

"40" Tori said

"45" Jade said.

"Fine 45, now come on" Tori said.

At Cats house.

Ding dong.

"Coming" said. "Oh hi girls she's in her room but beware she's a little on the cranky side".

"Hi Cat" Tori said.

"Go away" Cat said sadly.

"What's wrong" Tori asked

"Nothing I want to be left alone" Cat said

"Bye" Jade said leaving but Tori grabbed her arm.

"Want to give Jade a makeover" Tori asked.

Then Cat gave out a small smile.

By the time they were done it was time for dinner.

"Aww Jade you look like a" Tori started to say.

"Don't say it Vega" Jade said.

"Princess" Cat said laughing.

"Got to go Cat" Tori said.

"No please stay Tori" Cat said.

"Don't worry I'll be here bright and early tomorrow" Tori said.

Then Cat let out a big sigh.

"Don't worry me and Jade will be there tomorrow" Tori said.

"What me, so when did you drag me into this" Jade yelled furiously.

"Bye Cat" Tori said.


	4. To the Hospital

The next day at Cat's house.

"Hi Tori where's Jade" asked.

"She's going to meet us at the hospital" Tori said.

"Ok well she's up stairs her mom is trying to wake her up" said.

As Tori walked up the stairs she saw waking up Cat.

"Hi" Tori said walking in.

"Come on get your shoes on and head to the car then you can go back to sleep" said.

"Hi" Cat said walking out of the room with Tori and a purple giraffe in her hand.

"So are you ready" Tori said getting in the back seat of the minivan at 5:00 in the morning.

Cat shook her head no and looked out the window.

"Ok Cat do you have everything your appointment is at 6:00" said buckling her seat belt.

Cat nodded as the van pulled out of there drive way.

On the way their Tori got a call from Jade.

_Conversation_

T=Tori, J=Jade

"So how is she" J

"Pretty terrified' T

"How far are you from the hospital" J

"Probably 10 to 8 minutes" T

"See you there" J

"Bye" T

_End of conversation_

For awhile Cat was picking at her giraffe then stopped and looked out the window.

Then Tori picked up Cat's hand and held it.

At the hospital in the waiting room Tori forgot she was in her pajamas once she saw Jade In hers.

"Cat Valentine" the doctor said.

Then all of them walked to room 108 and saw a lot for contraptions.

"Ok Cat how are you feeling" the doctor said once they got to the room.

"I'm tired and my throat hurts" Cat complained.

"Ok well it says here that you're here for a flexible fiberoptic examination, ok hop up on the table and let's get started" he said.

Cat got up from the sofa and sat on the table.

"Ok have you ever had this examination before" the doctor said.

Cat shook her head no.

"Well what we're going to do is put this tube up your nose to see your vocal cords then use this little tiny syringe to shoot some medicine into your vocal cords" he said.

Then Cat looked even more worried than before.

"Hey don't worry you have your friends and family to support you" He said putting some gloves on.

Then her mom and Tori got up and came over by the table.

"Ok can you lay back for me" He asked.

"Now count to 10 real slowly in your head" The doctor said.

Cat closed her eyes and held Tori and her mother's hand tightly.

"One….Two…..Three…good job" The doctor said but Cat was squirming trying to let go.

Once it was in place the doctor got the medicine ready.

"Mom" Cat complained.

"You're doing great" Her mom said.

Then Jade walked over and said "Just think of rainbows and unicorns over and over in your head until it's over"

"Aww Jade" Tori said.

"Hush up Vega" Jade said.

"Ok are you ready Cat" the doctor said.

Cat quickly shook her head no.

"Come on, count to three ready one two three" the doctor said.

On three he plunged the syringe in and witch made Cat jump then took out the tube while Cat cover her nose with her hand while tears streamed down her face.

"Ok one more" the doctor said.

"No" Cat complained.

"Shhhh It's ok" her mom said.

After the tube was in the doctor said "one two three" and pushed the syringe in.

Then Cat buried her face in her mom's arms and cried.

"Hey what does the syringe feel like" Tori asked.

"You want to try" the doctor asked.

"No no just wandering" Tori said.

"Yeah she wants to try it" Jade said.

"No I don't" Tori said.

"Yeah she does or she's not getting her 50 bucks back" Jade said.

"Aww man" Tori said.

Once they got back to Cat's house Tori was in a few tears but Cat was raining tears and Jade couldn't stop laughing and rewinding the video of Tori getting a flexible fiberoptic examination.


End file.
